


Even though I'm not her

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Mentions of Racism, Romance, What am I doing, im terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teamiplier loves watching Canada's videos. Ethan loves watching them more than everyone else. Mark gets a great idea. He invites her to be apart of the team. Which is awesome. Except that she has a huge crush on Ethan and vice versa. What could go wrong?





	Even though I'm not her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. So..uhm..enjoy? If you want to be a character in the story..just comment or whatever..

Canada's P.O.V**

"Hello Ladies and Gents! Canada here and today we will be doing a weird video. We will be-" Canada stopped and squished her cheeks with her hands, laughing afterwards. "We will be doing a mashup video!" She slowly raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. She laughed before lowering her hands and attempting to run a hand through her curly hair. Key word *tried*.

"Today we will be doing a reading your comments/ opening your mail video because..well why not?!" She threw her hands in the air. As she did so, she fell out of her chair.

"Alright! So this is how this is gonna work. For every comment, I'm gonna open one letter or package cause as you can see," Canada jerked her head behind her, "I've got a ton. Now lets get started!" She smiled at the camera and gave them her signature thumbs up. She grabbed her phone from her dresser and cleared her throat.

"This comment comes from Dankstermemes289. They said *'Canada ur super awesome I think African-American vloggers don't get enough appreciation these days. Keep up the good work.!' *"

Canada rubbed her eyes and smiled "Thank you so much Dankster! I totally agree with you! A lot of people will tell me I can't do something because I'm black. You know what I say to that? I say IM A POTATO! Now...for the letter!" She dove out of her chair and grabbed a package. She carefully opened it and gasped. "Oh my gosh guys!" She held up a hand drawn picture of her. "This is flipping awesome!"

A few hours later she was on the last comment. "This last comment comes from Cassssshmehoutsiide. Awesome name by the way. They said *'I still can't believe you dyed your hair pink. Also there's a ship thats been going around'*"  
Canada raised her brow a the camera. "Whaaaaaaaaaat...*'Everyone's shipping you and Ethan (CrankGamePlays).'* 

Canada stared at her phone and laughed to herself. "As much as I would love to date Ethan..he's too cool for me. He's on Team Markiplier!" She chuckled and set her phone down. "How awesome would that be? If I was apart of team Markiplier?.." Canada smiled to herself then sighed, "Well that's if for today everybody! Make sure you give that like button a big 'ol hug and kiss that subscribe button like the awesome person you are! And I will see you dudes and dudettes in the next video!" She waved to the camera and ended the video. She shrugged herself out off her chair and stared at the ceiling. *What if I was apart of team Markiplier..?*

***Ethan's P.O.V***

It had been a terribly long day. A day filled with editing and recording. I was tired. I drug myself up to my room and fell on my bed face first. As my eyes slowly began to close my phone rang. "GOSH DARN IT!". I felt around for my phone and answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Ethan. You should come downstairs. Now." It was Mark.

"But Mark I'm tired.." I heard a giggle then Amy's voice. "Ethan! It's important! It's about Canada."

My eyes widened. Canada. A youtuber I had a crush on. The cutest girl alive. She was awesome. Why did whatever this was concern her? 

"Gimme 5 minutes." I hung up and rolled off of my soft bed. I could here it crying, "Don't go." It seemed to say.

I trudged downstairs. Everysone was smiling. Which was weird. I mean yeah its normal for people to smile..but not that much.

"Have you seen her new video?" Mark looked at me.

"No..not yet why?" Mark stood up and held his phone in front of my face. It was a video. He pressed unpaired and there she was. Canada.

*"As much as I would love to date Ethan..he's too cool for me. He's on Team Markiplier!" She chuckled and set her phone down. "How awesome would that be? If I was apart of team Markiplier?.."*

My eyes widened "You aren't..." 

Amy stood up. "He didn't. I just got off the phone with her. She's joining Team Markiplier." 

I felt like I was gonna pass out. "You guys already sorted everything out? Where she's gonna live? Record? All that stuff?"

Mark nodded "She's gonna split the rent with us. Meaning she's gonna live here. And we have an empty room she can record in next to the guest room that is next to your room."

I nodded, still not believing any of this. "When will she get here?"

"Tomorrow."

My smile quickly went away. "Tomorrow? I gotta go get my hair cut!" I ran up the stairs and dove into my room. I grabbed my shoes and my car keys. As I ran out the door I called Parker. "Dude its a emergency! I don't care if you were recording! Its Code F! She's coming!"

I drove to Parkers place and he jumped in the car. Literally. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She's joining the team." I drove to Sports Clips. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Have you seen the video? She said she wanted to date you!"

"But what if she was lying?" Parker shrugged. "Don't agree out over it ok? Lets get some pizza though! I'm starving!"


End file.
